


Jaime I

by chrkrose



Series: you ought to be blowing me kisses. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Book, F/M, Romance, Spoilers for Book 3 - A Storm of Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrkrose/pseuds/chrkrose
Summary: He wasn't sure what led him to visit the wench's cell tonight





	Jaime I

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Brienne and Jaime arrived in Kings Landing. Book version.

The Traitor’s Walk leaded to a squat, half-round tower where the top floor held cells for prisoners kept in a degree of comfort, such as knights or lordlings who might be ransomed. The rooms were big enough to fit a comfortable bed, a desk and all of them had windows.

Jaime climbed the stairs two at a time, and as soon as he turned right, he could see Ser Balon Swann standing in front of the door of one of the cells. 

“Lord Commander." The man said as a way of greeting. 

“You can go Ser. I need a word with Lady Brienne. Someone will come later to relieve your position and stand guard through the night.”

“Yes Ser.” 

Jaime waited until he could no longer see the man, although he still could listen to the sound of his steps from afar. 

Once inside of her cell, Brienne stood next to the small window, staring at him warily and saying nothing. He could see the wench was given permission to take a bath, and had probably been brought food as well, as he commanded. Although she was, for all intents, a prisoner, he had no wish of treating her as such. Seven hells, if it wasn't for Loras, she wouldn't be in this cell at all, but not everything could happen the way he wanted. She was also dressed in women's clothes once again, the dress of a faded red that did nothing to improve her appearance. 

“I see they treated you with care, my lady.” 

Brienne didn't reply, just kept staring at him with those huge blue eyes, accusatory and with something resembling hurt on them. For reasons Jaime couldn’t fathom, that woke up his anger. He thought he was tired of being angry after a day such as this one he had, but it seemed he still had in him the energy of directing some of that anger to the Maid of Tarth 

“Don't look at me like that wench! What did you want me to do? Let Loras kill you right then and there? You ought to be blowing me kisses for saving your life.” He snapped. 

That made her drop her eyes to the floor, her cheeks flushing a bright ugly shade of red he was used to see every other day while they rode together. She sat on the bed, silent and uncomfortable for a moment. She then looked up at him, and just as quickly as he had grown angry at her, he saw that rage being washed away by the blue of her eyes. 

“I apologize Ser Jaime. I.. I am grateful for you standing up for me.I shouldn’t-” 

“Stop with that” He interrupted her, troubled by the way he couldn’t understand his mood swings. “This is not the reason why I'm here. I think you'll be glad to know that Hoat is as good as dead, and was found half-mad with pain and fever from the wound you gave him.” Her blue eyes widened at that, and a grin spread on Jaime's face when he thought about the irony of that. Hoat deserved every bit of pain he could get. “How sweet, isn't it?” 

“What do you mean by almost dead?” 

_ Always the same boring Wench, as fun as a rock. _“I meant he'll be dead soon enough. Don't spoil the fun, Brienne. I brought you good news.” 

“This is no fun Ser Jaime.” 

“Yeah, I thought you would think like that. Well, it is to me. If you rather mourn the man, suit yourself wench. I for once enjoy what came his way.” 

“My name is Brienne. And I'm not mourning him, far from it.” She said with annoyance in her voice, much the same as the way she used to talk to him while they were trying to get their way back to King’s Landing. 

Jaime didn't reply, and silence fell upon them while he stared at her. Brienne stood up from the bed, walking once more to the window and looking outside before turning around to face Jaime once more. _ There’s something on her mind. There’s something she wants to tell me, but doesn’t know how _. He waited, knew she would work up whatever it was when her mind allowed her to. He was right, and soon enough, she cleared her throat before starting to speak. 

“Ser Jaime... do you believe me? When I say a shadow killed Renly, that it wasn't me... do you believe I am telling the truth? Or do you take me as a liar?” Her voice was small and low, and if he wasn't looking at her right now he ought to think it belonged to a small delicate woman. 

“I don't care if it was you or not. I would have killed him myself if-”

“But do you believe I killed him?” 

Brienne's eyes were glistening in the moonlight, blue sparkling in a way that made his stomach clench, and for some reason Jaime remembered his dream on the night he left Harrenhal. The dream that pushed him to come back and rescue her from certain death. _ In this light... _

He ignored the thought, and decided to answer the wench truthfully. _ She cares about what I think of her honor. Isn’t that funny? _ A strange feeling grew inside of him, something pleasing and warm. He also ignored that. He could as well be honest with her, if it mattered so much. 

“I believe you. What I told Ser Loras is true; even you could come up with a better lie. I don't know what happened, or how a shadow could have killed your precious Renly, but I believe you're not a Kingslayer. We might have some things in common wench, but that's not one of them”. 

The wench nodded at his words, and Jaime saw what could have been almost a smile touching her lips, although he wasn't sure. Either way, he smiled at her just in case. 

Sounds of steps interrupted his thoughts, and soon enough three knocks on the door signaled to him that another guard stood in front of her cell. 

“I’ll ask someone to bring you some candles tomorrow. Even with the moonlight, you ought to have some light until you lay down. I'll leave you to rest my lady. Have a good night” 

“Ser Jaime... I... thank you. For coming I mean. I was- it's good to have company.” 

  
Jaime nodded, turning around and leaving her cell before closing the door behind him. He wasn't sure what led him to visit the wench's cell tonight. His confrontation with Lord Twin - _ I'm not his son anymore _ \- and his fight with his sister played a part on it and Jaime was happy enough to accept those as the reason why he felt the need to speak with Brienne. He was also eager to share the news about Hoat, even though she took them as he expected she would. _ Boring wench _. He was too used to see her ugly face everyday for an entire year; it was not easy to break such a habit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm gonna change things or if I'll write these as an interlude in between them arriving in KL and Jaime giving her oathkeeper. When I decide, I'll let you know lol.


End file.
